Coffee? Anyone?
by sheegurrseagull
Summary: What did a certain god do just to get another cup of coffee? Ask Hiyori.


Coffee? Anyone?  
By: PaperPlanes14

Summary: What did a certain god do just to get another cup of coffee? Ask Hiyori.

Disclaimer: I don't own Noragami! So please don't sue :3

.

.

It was a bright Saturday morning and the smell of coffee wafted in the air. This may seem just like any other day in a cafe but no, because today a god named Yato was trying to coax a certain long haired girl with a name of Hiyori to buy him another chocolate frap.

"Oh come on, we've been the best of friends since the beginning of time itself!" Yato, the guy with impossibly blue eyes said, pleading on his knees to his companion/friend/supporter, trying to urge her to do his bidding. Keyword: TRY

"For the umpteenth time, Yato. You. Have. Already. Ordered. Five" Hiyori said, putting stress on ever word. She sat there rather irritated on a chair, eyes blazing. But even with the 'No' he was given, Yato was persistent and pestered on well, until he got a good kick on the face from Hiyori.

"Hiyori..." The blue-eyed pitiful excuse for a god said, cozying up to the girl. "I'll trade you a couple of my 5 yens." He said reaching into his pocket, jiggling its contents. "For another chocolate frapucinno! You know you want it." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. At this, the boy with ruby eyes sitting across the pair scoffed and rolled his eyes then sipped his coffee. "Hey, Yato. Stop embarrassing yourself in front of Hiyori."

Yato turned to his regalia. "This has been by far my most important battle, a battle with this unfaithful human." He said pointing to a fuming Hiyori. "To give this great, awesome, and handsome god another one of those heavenly drops of frap so just cheer me on."

The regalia sighed; certainly, this god can get on anyone's nerves. Yukine can still remember that time when Yato, the good for nothing kami, insisted that they start a "5 yen for Yato" campaign. Using their female companion's money of course (Unfortunately or fortunately, Hiyori got sick and well you know, Yato insisted that he take care of her) and that time when Yato offered to clean the comfort room of an elderly couple with pooping disorders only to drag Hiyori and Yukine. Sigh. When will he ever learn? But it's intriguing, that Hiyori would even bother doing all those, allowing her to be dragged by the god. Yukine chuckled. Sure she's a very close friend but there's still that undeniable connection. If only both of them knew...if only both of them had the guts.

A cracking sound was heard, Yukine turned to their direction only to brace himself for the earthquake about to shake the whole of Japan. Hiyori, cracking her knuckles, this can't be good. The girl was preparing for the big throwdown; she grabbed Yato by the shoulder.

"You'll pay with this!" And with that the god of yonder was flung across the cafe. Yes, it hurt. Yes, maybe a few bones are in need of medical attention. And yes... they were thrown out of the shop.

"Aaahh, gomen, Hiyori" Yato said with a sheepish smile. The girl glared daggers at the god. After all, he cost her lot of pocket money and the peaceful ambiance of the cafe. She faced forward, looking up at the sky and admiring the beautiful sunset, her face softening. But at least she got to spend it with her friend especially with Yato. Plus, he wouldn't be the Yato she liked if he didn't do that. She smiled at the thought. They continued to walk home, the sky already darkening. The sun finally giving way to the moon and the stars letting themselves be known, scattering across the heavens. Silence filled the air, which was unusual, usually; bickering is heard among their group.

"Hiyori?" She stopped, hearing Yato. She turned to face him, a serious expression on his face. Huh? That's not the only thing that's weird, where was Yukine?

"If you're wondering where Yukine is, don't worry I just sent him to Kofuku's." The god said. Hiyori was troubled, he never sent Yukine out this late.

"Ok?" the girl said. She was about to keep walking when Yato grasped her hand and pulled her to him... Hiyori yelped.

"I finally found your weakness, Hi-yo-ri." The cerulean-eyed boy said, slowly inching closer.

"Yato..." she whispered. Her surroundings seemed to vanish, she could only see blue, those gorgeous blue eyes Hiyori grew to love. That was when he did the most unexpected thing.

"Buy me another chocolate fraaaap!" He was on his knees, hands clasped in front of him and the 'puppy dog eyes' mode on. The romantic feel was broken. Hiyori blushed a deep beet red, what was she thinking? That he was capable of doing that? That he'll do that to her? Soon, the embarrassment turned into anger. Thunder roared, Hiyori's hands were balled into fists, eyes blazing with anger and at that moment, Yato knew, he was facing the gates of hell. Goodbye minna-san, suddenly remembering where he kept his last will and testament.

"Ano Hiyori... hehehehehe? Aaaaah!"

"YATOO!" and that folks is how this little god learned to fly, the second time, that day.

"Wait, Hiyori!" Yato said after composing himself, holding up both his hands. "I may have found a way to pay you." He dusted himself, grinning "Hehehe, here."

Time stopped, right then and there, when the god pulled the girl for a kiss, a kiss like no other. Hiyori was shocked for a moment, letting it sink in. He was kissing her, was this a dream? A mere figment of her imagination? But when Yato deepened the kiss and tightened his hold on her... that proved it. She finally gave in, letting the ecstasy envelope her being. It was sweet and innocent, and for both of them, this was enough. All too soon they came up for air, both flushed.

Hiyori met Yato's eyes and smiled, which he gladly returned. She didn't mind that he took her first, she'll just have to punish him later, for now, Hiyori was going to enjoy the moment. No other words were spoken as they continued to walk home, the only difference? Their intertwined fingers, very much like their destinies.

:::

"Neh Hiyori."

"Yes, Yato?"

"So now, will you buy me another chocolate frap?" He said, swinging their hands

"We'll see about that." She chuckled

:::

Three people watched the pair from a distance, binoculars in hand.

"I win!" the poverty goddess said. "Aaaaw, Hiyori-chan really grew up so fast. Anyway..." She held up her palms and gestured to the two regalias. "Pay up, Yukine, Daikoku."

.

.

AN: So what'd you think minna-san? :3 I would appreciate reviews very much! hehehe


End file.
